The following U.S. patents and published patent applications include disclosures which may be relevant to the present invention and are expressly incorporated by reference in this application as if fully set forth herein:
NumberInventors5,563,209Schumann et al6,706,824Pfaendner et al5,648,032Nelson et al6,762,275Rule et al6,790,499Andrews et al6,344,539Palmer6,518,391McCloskey et al5,663,281Brugel6,455,664Patel et al6,740,377Pecorini et al5,750,644Duh6,121,410Gruber et al6,277,951Gruber et al4,064,112Rothe et al4,161,578Herron5,412,063Duh et al5,532,335Kimball et al5,708,124Al Ghatta et al5,714,571Al Ghatta et al5,744,571Hilbert et al5,744,572Schumann et al6,113,997Massey et al6,159,406Shelby et al6,358,578Otto et al6,403,762Duh5,864,001Masse et al6,534,617Batt et al6,538,075Krech et al2005/0049391Rule et al2005/0056961Bonner